


First Wednesday of the Month

by ImpulsiveUserName



Category: Red Embrace
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveUserName/pseuds/ImpulsiveUserName
Summary: Played the boys love game Red Embrace on Steam. Isaac's and Luka's working relationship was interesting to me, so I decided to explore just what Luka thinks of his employer. Seems to be the first for this category.





	First Wednesday of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Note - this is not my interpretation of Isaac's character or motivations, but Luka's. Isaac confides a bit in Ash, but didn't tell him his whole story. Isaac has indicated Luka hates him, and he seems to tell Luka even less about himself, partially for Luka's own protection. I believe Isaac is the sort of guy who would much rather Luka hate him than pity him.
> 
> Nothing explicit in this fic, but I tagged it with the rape/non-con warning out of caution. The game itself implies it often enough.

Luka can tell Ash didn’t understand his and Isaac’s relationship. There was very little he could hope to understand. He didn’t understand how Luka could live and work with Isaac, yet loathe him. That was only because Ash didn’t know Isaac. Not like Luka knew him.

Luka knew what kind of man Isaac was, but it was not his place to tell Ash. He’d figure it out eventually – Isaac was incapable of hiding his callous nature for long. Besides, Isaac had been almost tolerable ever since he took an interest in the young man. Luka would be lying if he said he was refraining from confiding in Ash to protect Isaac, or to avoid breaking Ash’s heart.

No, Luka kept quiet out of selfish reasons. Keeping Isaac happy was in Luka’s best interests. Selfish was all he knew how to be, it seemed.

 _Couldn’t get the boyfriend to do this, could you?_ Luka seethed.

Boyfriend. Another thing Luka honestly didn’t expect Isaac to have. Isaac had only ever used sex as a tool to get what he wanted for as long as Luka knew him. Favors. Money. _Vampire powers_. He did it all with complete emotional detachment, like the act didn’t hold any significance to him. But Isaac didn’t use sex as a tool if he didn’t have to, and as far as Luka could tell, Ash would have helped Isaac out even if the man wasn’t overtly flirting with him.

Perhaps Luka didn’t know Isaac as well as he thought.

Luka shook his head, and rocked a bit in place on the couch, waiting. It was almost dawn. The sun would rise in 30 minutes. If Isaac was gone past then, it was likely he had died.

Luka worried his bottom lip between his teeth. If Isaac died, his best lead to David’s whereabouts died with him. Hopefully that hadn’t happened.

Still, he was later than usual. By far. Bishop must be angry. That didn’t bode well. It was probably going to be a bad day. The first Wednesday of the month was blood collection day. Blood collections were never good days, but there were ranges certainly. On a good day, Isaac walked through the apartment door under his own power. On a bad day, he was _delivered_ to the front door.

An annoying buzz made Luka leap to his feet. No matter how often he heard the apartment doorbell ring it would always startle him. Damn. It was definitely a bad day.

Luka ran forward and pressed the button to open the front door and proceeded to leave the apartment, rapidly descending the three flights of stairs to ground level as fast has he could. If he didn’t get there in time, the escort would likely leave him on the ground, and Luka was much smaller than Isaac. He couldn’t lift him. He needed him already on his feet if he had any hope of getting him back.

Luka arrived in the apartment lobby a bit out of breath but no worse for wear. The vampire escort’s back was to him as he shouldered his way through the door. His shoes scraped on the tile as he shuffled into the lobby.

Luka’s heart sunk seeing the state of Isaac. His feet weren’t even under him for God’s sake. His eyes were closed as if in a sleep. Shit. He was a deadweight.

Luka made eye contact with the reddish eyes of the vampire carrying him. He had to be a high ranking official. Only those who completely sated themselves on blood had red eyes.

Luka shuddered as the vampire’s eyes roved over him lasciviously. Isaac didn’t move, and Luka couldn’t afford to look at him.

Luka licked his lips nervously and the escort grinned broader. Shit. Luka couldn’t carry Isaac upstairs on his own, but he was loath to ask the vampire for help given the way he was looking at him – and with sunrise fast approaching the beast would likely ask to stay the day.

Luka couldn’t afford to take his eyes off the foul creature. He resisted the urge to reach for his pocket knife. He tried to reassure himself that Bishop valued his and Isaac’s contributions, but that didn’t guarantee his safety. All it would take would be one rogue agent and Luka would be dead. Or worse. Undead.

Something had to be done though.

“Could you help me get him upstairs?” Luka finally asked, nose crinkling in distaste.

The vampire snorted. “Weakling,” he chided. But he hoisted Isaac’s limp body more firmly in his arms. “I’ve only got 5 minutes, then I need to drive back. The sun is rising.”

Luka nodded in what he hoped was a curt manner, and reluctantly turned his back to press the call button for the elevator. Stairs were faster to get to the lobby, but if carrying Isaac up, the elevator was the way to go. Luka’s hair stood on end and his breathing became shallow as he listened for the animal behind him to make sudden moves. He did not.

A soft ding announced the arrival of transport. Luka got in, and the vampire followed, dragging Isaac with him. The door shut and Luka hit the button for the third floor.

“Wakey, wakey,” the vampire purred into Isaac’s ear. Isaac’s lips parted and he grumbled, a line forming between his eyebrows as he leaned away from the hot breath against his face. Luka glanced at his boss briefly. He was horribly pale. And looking more disheveled than normal.

Luka jumped noticeably when the elevator came to a halt. He had gotten distracted. Thankfully his vampire companion seemed distracted too – though Luka disliked his focus.

“With me,” Luka snapped. The beast followed. Isaac seemed to be coming to, and his feet no longer dragged but were stuttering over the carpet, too lethargically to be much use.

The unit was still unlocked, and Luka threw open the door.

“Where’s the bedroom?” The vampire purred and Luka shuddered. Fangs glinted at him. Luka retreated deeper into the apartment, and pointed at Isaac’s bedroom door. The vampire thankfully did no more than cast his eyes at Luka lustfully before entering the room and dumping Isaac ungracefully on the bed. Luka stood back and waited for the vampire to exit the room.

“Bishop's offer still stands,” the vampire said as he entered the living space where Luka stood.

“Not on your life,” Luka snarled.

The vampire chuckled. “Your loss.”

He turned his back and left. Luka ran forward the instant he was gone to lock the apartment door. It was highly unlikely he would linger with the sun almost rising, but Luka wouldn’t take any chances. Bishop seemed to be under the bizarre impression Luka would be willing to join his coven. He had refused that kind ‘offer’ more times than he would care to count. Luka was under no illusion that the only way he would be permitted to join Bishop’s coven was as a mindless slave like David was forced to be, and that wouldn’t do anyone any good. Luka was only relieved he hadn’t come face to face with Bishop more than a handful of times.

Now… business.

Days like these, it was hard not to let his hatred consume him. Luka took a few deep, calming breaths before approaching Isaac’s bedroom to see what kind of state his boss was in today.

Isaac was sprawled on his back over the bed, waist at the edge, legs trailing to the ground.

Luka noted first just how pale he was, like death warmed over. His breaths seemed to be a bit rapid and shallow. Definitely a bad day.

Luka raked his eyes over Isaac dispassionately. His vest buttons have been undone, and his tie was loosened. His black shirt was untucked and hung loosely over his slacks.

With a small huff, Luka bent down to remove Isaac’s shoes. He tossed them behind him without sparing them a further glance. Next, he stood up and removed Isaac’s glasses, setting them with marginally more care on the bedside table. With a brief moment of hesitation, Luka leaned in to finish undoing Isaac’s tie. Wouldn’t do for him to accidentally choke.

If the vampire had placed Isaac on the bed properly, he would be done now. But he was hanging off the edge. Luka would let him fall, except Isaac paid Luka to care for him on these days, especially when he looked like this.

Touching Isaac always made his stomach churn but it was necessary. Especially with him nearly unconscious from blood loss. Thankfully the blood loss made it impossible for Isaac to use his hypnotic eyes – it also made it unlikely Isaac would succeed in biting him, as the fresh vampire blood in his system sometimes caused him to do when in such a disoriented state. Isaac likely needed food in him, but Luka would only bring it if asked. He couldn’t afford the man to choke. He would only do the bare minimum. What Isaac insisted upon. Isaac needed to be lying on his side incase he vomited. That was all that was required of Luka.

Grimacing, Luka approached the king size bed from the other side and climbed on top. He needed to get a good angle. He forced his hands under Isaac’s shoulders, below Isaac’s armpits and pulled.

Though he tried to avoid lifting him, he did come up off the bed a bit, and his head lolled back slightly.

Isaac’s eyes pinched tightly shut, and some nonsensical murmurs passed his lips. Luka grit his teeth and focused, pulling Isaac as much as he could towards the top of the bed and the pillows.

There. Good enough. Isaac’s knees were on the bed now at least, and he was pulled away from the edge, so he could be turned on his side.

Mad at the slight increase in his breathing speed due to the small exertion, Luka got off the bed, and approached Isaac from the side. From here he could grab his shoulder and pull him –

Luka paused in the pursuit of his mission. When he had dragged him up the bed Isaac’s slacks seemed to have slid down his waist a bit. Not surprising, seeing as his belt buckle seemed to have been left undone, as was the top button. The zipper wasn’t even properly pulled up either.

Luka felt heat rise on his cheeks.

“Whore,” he snarled. Isaac’s eyes half opened at that and he eyed Luka blearily but otherwise showed no sign of comprehension.

The lack of reaction only caused Luka’s ire to rise and his hands clenched into fists as he beheld the countenance of his employer.

“Does it feel good to whore yourself out for a bit of power?” Luka snarled, grabbing Isaac’s shoulder more roughly than was strictly necessary and pulling him onto his side. Isaac looked up at Luka, his gaze a bit sharper, but he was still silent. Bastard. Luka would gladly be rid of him – but he needed him.

Luka knew it was in part his fault that he found himself here. He’d run into Isaac while blindly chasing leads for David. The man seemed psychotic. Dealing guns to vampires. Reveling in the chaos. At first Luka thought he hated the beasts as much as he did, but how could he? When he was doing _this_?

Luka soon realized Isaac was a psychopath. Unfeeling. It was all about the money for him. Luka had a feeling he’d enjoy the mindless slaughter of humans as well as vampires, but there were no legal repercussions for the dead undead. The vampires cleaned up after themselves. Isaac couldn’t hate them as Luka did. He was a _concubine_. A _pet_. He _chose_ to be what David was _forced_ into. All for a taste of power.

Luka saw red. He roughly shoved a pillow under Isaac’s head and glared at the man balefully. Isaac did not protest the rough handling and continued to gaze at Luka.

If Luka didn’t need his connections, he would leave. If he didn’t need Isaac’s protection, he would leave. But Luka recognized he had been on a fast track toward death. He would have failed his brother. Isaac may be a sociopath, he may be using him – but Luka was using him back. Luka had seen enough to know Isaac was a man of his word. If he found info on David, he would tell him – if only to torment him. That was who Isaac was. And one day, Ash would see it too.

“I don’t suppose you heard anything about David while your master was draining you dry?” Luka asked grumpily.

Isaac’s head twitched slightly in a negative. Damn. The futility hit Luka all at once, and with it came a fresh wave of anger.

“Just how many times did you let him fuck you?” Luka snarled. Isaac swallowed, but said nothing. He maintained steady eye contact.

Luka ducked his head, immediately self-conscious about his behavior and folded his arms defensively. Isaac may view a sexual favors as transactions, but that didn’t mean that Luka could torment him about his life choices. A line had to be drawn. But Luka was confident David was in the city. Bishop knew all the vampires in the city. Therefore Bishop knew where David was. Of course, Isaac would never confront Bishop. Their arrangement was far too… _lucrative_ , for him to do Luka that sort of favor.

“I’m sorry,” Luka sighed, doing his best to reign in his anger. “Can I get you anything?”

Again, a slight head twitch to indicate a negative response. Luka thought Isaac should drink some water at least if he was coming around, but he certainly wasn’t going to mother him.

“Right. I’ll be leaving then. Don’t die on me.”

Luka abruptly left the room. He left the door open though, and he would make sure he was able to hear Isaac if he shouted.

It was a job. And one day, David would be rescued, and it would all be worth it. In the meantime, Luka would choke back his hatred for his employer. His employer, the _willing_ vampire thrall.

Ash would be expecting Isaac to walk him home from the café. He was probably looking forward to it too. Because he didn’t know Isaac like Luka did. He saw a completely different person. But Luka knew Isaac’s true self. Soon Ash would figure it out too.


End file.
